


nightmares and silly dreams.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, rin has a nightmare and honoka is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “I—I had a nightmare.”





	nightmares and silly dreams.

“Honoka-chan.” The first thing Honoka felt when she woke up were Rin’s arms all over her, hugging her tightly. She clicked her tongue and frowned. She had won that time.

“Mm?” She asked, moving her arm towards her side lamp, hitting her alarm clock and knocking off her now empty glass of water instead. She growled. A sleepy Honoka isn’t a happy Honoka, she once had said. And it wasn’t a lie.

“I—I had a nightmare.” She stopped moving. She turned around and somehow Rin’s arms were still around her. She tried to look at Rin but everything was a shade. She felt Rin moving slightly. She could have been sobbing or shivering.

“Nightmare? You—you alright, Rin-chan?” She asked. Rin moved her head from side to side. Honoka could now distinguish her face in the dark. She didn’t look alright and Honoka started to feel worried.

“I’m scared, Honoka-chan. Very scared.” She said. Honoka hugged her, as she tried to think of a solution.

“Wanna talk about it?” Honoka asked. She felt Rin shaking her head once again.

“Not-not really, nya… I just… Hold me tight, Honoka-chan. I don’t want you to let go.” Honoka felt Rin’s face press against her and noticed she was crying. Her heart clenched. She knew what to do.

“Once,” She started “I had a weird dream. Wanna heart about it?” Honoka asked. Rin nodded.

“I dreamed Umi-chan turned into a donkey.” She felt Rin giggling. She smiled. It was working. “It’s true! I was about ten. Umi-chan got really mad when I told her about it. ‘I’m not a donkey’ she said. ‘But sometimes you sound like one’ I replied. And she got really, really angry after I said that! She ignored me for a week. Everything I did, she ignored. I sent her letters, called her, I even learnt sign language! But she still wouldn’t talk to me. She wouldn’t even look at me. That was like a nightmare. Then she forgave me and I never called her a donkey again. Looking back, I should’ve known. Umi-chan can be a huge donkey sometimes—don’t tell her I said that!” She said, pressing her finger over Rin’s lips. Rin giggled.

“And Kotori-chan? What animal was her in that dream?” She asked. Honoka touched her chin.

“She was a bald eagle. She shrieked really loudly, like ‘screech!’” She tried to imitate its noise and failed, making Rin laugh. She did so too. “We had to save a princess in that dream. Kotori-chan flied and told us the way and Umi-chan carried our stuff. The thing is the princess was a can of beans, and when we saved her, she was cooked. I woke up just when I was about to eat her, drooling all over my pillow.”

“Sounds fun!” Rin said. Honoka smiled.

“It was! I always remember that dream. It was one of my favorite dreams to have.” She said. “What about you, Rin-chan? Do you have any dreams you liked a lot?” Rin nodded.

“It’s not as fun as yours, though…” She said. Honoka insisted she told it. “I was really fast. I was so fast, so, so fast I could even run over the ocean. But I was alone. I was the only person in the whole world. So I ran and ran, never getting anywhere. I wanted to show Kayochin how fast I was and looked for her in every country of the world, but she wasn’t anywhere. I liked the running part of the dream; the way the wind hit my hair, Honoka-chan, messing it— I love when I feel that! I thought I was flying! But when I discovered I was alone it stopped being so fun. So I guess it wasn’t a good dream, after all.” She said. Honoka hugged her.

“But you’re not alone now, Rin-chan. And that’s what matters. Dreams are silly… They’re just dreams.” Honoka said. She fell asleep after an instant, and after smiling and cuddling closer to her, Rin Hoshizora did so too.

**Author's Note:**

> i love honorin that's it that's my constant mood bye. hope yall like this.


End file.
